47 Ronin - Samurai Of NinjaGo
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: Even ninja have to pay their respects, and our favorite ninjas have gone to pay theirs to the 47 Ronin who took their lives honorably after saving Japan from destruction under a tyrannical ruler. But afterwards Kai starts to have nightmares...or are they nightmares? A woman haunts his dreams telling him that his brothers need him. And what's up with the white fox? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

_Kai...KAI!_

I stirred from my deep slumber only to find that I had awoken where I hadn't fallen asleep.

The woods were almost white with its ominous low lying mist, and the trees were not those like the ones native to NinjaGo, instead they were very tall stalks of bamboo ranging to at least half a foot in diameter.

I stood cautiously, taking in all of my surroundings. The voice I'd just heard was disembodied and slightly distorted, but notably female, and she was calling for me.

_Kai!_

_"Who is that!?"_ I called, not really hearing myself speak. _"I can't see you!"_ I searched almost to a point where it was reckless but to no avail.

_You said you would always search for me Kai, in every lifetime..._

_"I don't know where you are!"_ I yelled, jumping back to the ground from one of the stalks that I had climbed.

_Come find me Kai..._

_"Who the hell are you!?"_

_"Get out of my head!"_

_Come find me..._

_I'm closer than you think..._

_Come find me..._

_Your brothers need you Kai..._

_Come...find...me..._


	2. Chapter 1

Kai

I awoke with a shout, reaching forward and trying to grasp at something that may help the unseen become seen to me, but truly it was just a reflex.

I sat up, panting heavily, eyes darting around the room as the images of the bamboo forest faded out of my head.

"Did you have another wet dream Kai!?" Jay shouted from all the way from the opposite side of the house. "Had to have been, because it takes a lot to make a guy scream like that!"

Then Cole intervened. "Unless you're Jay, then everything makes you scream like a bitch!"

I heard the other ninja playfully quarrel and I laughed as I hopped out of bed and walked to my closet to retrieve an outfit for the day.

I dressed quickly and started out of my room and down the hallway, anticipating breakfast made by the best cook ever, Zane, but I shouted again, much more loudly this time, when I was attacked from behind and pinned to the floor on my stomach.

"Oh shit! Get off get off!" I yelled, flailing like a fish out of water, and I heard a familiar laughter in my ears.

"The golden sister wins again!" Alice shouted in triumph, leaning down over me. "You still think that I'm a weak ninja?"

I rolled over on my back, tossing her aside. "Might want to stop flirting, Cole might get jealous."

She scoffed and we both stood. "He wouldn't mind. My flirting is harmless and platonic...unless it is with him..."

I chuckled and raised my hands in defense. "No no no no no, I don't wanna know!."

She smiled at me. "Oh yes you do, all the steamy details will be revealed after the break." And she winked.

"Oh god he's created a monster..."

I felt a prickling on my neck, suddenly feeling cold. I turned around rapidly, expecting to see Zane but instead there stood Arbiteth.

"I'm surprised you didn't see me sitting in your closet..." She said in her low, sexy voice, her red, hypnotic eyes glowering. "I was looking straight at you..."

My eyes grew wide. "You were in my room? How in the..."

I was a true ninja, how were these girls outshining me?

How did Arbiteth get in front if me if she was behind me in my room?!

It must've been the nightmares I've been having, they had to be throwing me off my game.

I re-contained myself, eyes no longer bugging. "What's for breakfast guys?" I asked.

"Zane and Elena are making raspberry crepes." Alice replied. "They're fantastic."

I started to walk down the hallway, and the two girls followed. "Anything Zane makes is fantastic, but not usually so girly. So which of you recommended he make them?"

As I entered the kitchen I could see Zane was standing at the stove, and all were sitting at the table except for Garmadon and Wu.

Elena stepped into the room wearing Zane's old pink apron. "Hate to disappoint you Kai but I asked these be made..." And she beamed happily, radiating an almost radioactive, angelic blissfulness. "Our mother used to make these for us and I missed the taste of them..."

I blushed, she was just too sweet. "Oh, I'm not disappointed! It smells really good."

"Thank you." She said, walking up to me and taking my face in her hands. "Though I am concerned about other things. You have been waking with screams quite often lately."

I took her hands from my face and held them, blushing a little more. "It's nothing really, just...a reoccurring thing. Not even a nightmare really just very strange."

Elena frowned. "Maybe we could talk about it later?" She asked, looking down into my eyes.

I nodded. "Not a problem."

Just then Dareth walked in. "Hands off my woman matchstick!" He cried jokingly, taking hold of her shoulders and swinging her around to dip her down and give her a long and overly affectionate morning kiss.

"Oh god..." Jay muttered, covering his eyes. "Get a room you two!"

Dareth pulled himself and Elena back upright, Elena was blushing and her smile was back. "We had a room but we destroyed it didn't we Lena?"

Her face only grew that much more red but her smile stayed. "N-n-no we..."

Dareth laughed. "I was just kidding babe, keep calm." And he claimed one of the chairs next to me.

I could help but laugh with him, those two were so ridiculous. They seemed like the last two people you'd expect to date...the shy and quiet snow angel and the loud, rambunctious, and slightly lecherous dork, but they fit so perfectly and it made our lives that much more entertaining.

Elena straightened her apron. "I'll finish cutting the rest of the fruit." She stated. "Then we can all sit down and actually eat."

Zane turned his head back to Alice. "So that means no more samples for you."

Alice sat next to Zane's empty seat, scoffing. "Whatever man, just cook away."

That's when Sensei's Wu and Garmadon walked in, rubbing their eyes.

"So much ruckus so early in the morning..." Wu grumbled. "It was good when you were training but now I'm starting to have doubts."

Garmadon laughed as they sat at their end of the table. "Relax brother, they are still children, their bodies don't act as ours do. Besides, too much sleep can alter the mind."

"Too much sleep makes Wu a happy Sensei." Wu retaliated, allowing a pair of arms to wrap around his shoulders.

"Good morning uncle." Lloyd said, quickly switching to Garmadon then going back to his seat. "Father."

Alice was soon to follow with greetings for her father and uncle, though she offered kisses rather than hugs.

Garmadon smiled. "Good morning my children..." He cooed. "How are you doing this fine day."

"Hungry..." Lloyd answered.

Alice gestured to Lloyd, whom she sat beside. "Same."

Zane interjected. "It is absolutely implausible how much your children eat, Sensei Garmadon." He stated. "Have you gotten them checked for parasites?"

Alice glared at the white ninja jokingly. "Excuse me sir but if I have parasites so do you, considering how often you try to make me like you..."

That shut Zane up.

Garmadon laughed. "They are still young, not quite man and woman, they are still going through a growth spurt. It will be done in about a year or so I assure you."

The white ninja breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness..." He said, he and Elena then setting their finished product on the table.

"Alright we have crepes with raspberry and Greek yogurt filling as well as grapefruit slices from Elena's garden."

The rest of the group took their respective seats, all except PIXAL, who was still hooked up to her charger.

"This smells great you guys." Cole said, finally speaking for the first time since I'd entered the room.

I smirked, reaching for a fork to retrieve one of the delicious morsels. "Then why don't you take one? It isn't like we're waiting for prayer."

A few others chuckled and began to fill their plates with food, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, we actually had a meal all together as a family.

X.X.X

A.N. - Updated, anti-ZaneXAlice. XD Much better. Very love.


End file.
